Fang's Twin
by crstoffer
Summary: "He was going to take me instead but I begged him to take you so you could stay with your friends. There wasn't enough room in the car for the both of us and not enough time to fit me in with you. So I made him take you instead. Simple."


A/N: I don't own Max Ride but I do own Charlotte and this story. Sorry if this isn't very good.

* * *

The fresh air surrounding you made you feel more alive than you'd ever felt. The cool breeze sending chills down your spine, as you stood, revelling in the nature surrounding you. You had never felt this before and all you could think of were your twins dark orbs and the strange feeling of freedom. It was magical. Now to find that twin of yours.

 **Charlotte's POV**

I need to find my brother. He was taken out of this hell instead of me. I couldn't let him stay another day. He left with that Jeb character and I haven't seen him since. It's been six years now. I wonder how much he's changed.

I unfurled my large black wings, with over a fourteen foot wingspan and took off. They resembled those of the vampire bat, which makes sense as that's what they injected me with so long ago. That's right. I am 97% human and 3% bat. I have the wings, the agility, the small size, the echolocation, but I also have fantastic eyesight and normal human proportions for a five foot tall girl.

My hair hangs below my waist by ten inches in a shade of dark obsidian, and large coal black eyes framed by thick, even darker eyelashes. My skin as light as snow, considering I'd never been outside before. I covered myself with nothing but a flimsy steril white gown supplied by the School, as my brother and I hd come to call it. I flew in the opposite direction of the school at my top speed for about a day until I came across an E shaped house. By this point I was so tired and worn out I didn't worry about anyone living there and landed quietly on the porch where an old scratched up door sit closed. I knock on the door as a precaution in case someone does live there.

Nearly a minute later, a girl about my age opened the door. She had dirty blonde sun-streaked hair and light brown eyes that expressed nothing but suspicion. She was a good eight inches taller than I was. She looked down at my frail form and large black wings resting lazily behind me.

"May I please come in? I need a place to rest until I am strong enough to find my brother. If I can't I'd understand," my voice was quiet and raspy from lack of use, but the sincerity was clear and true.

The look of suspicion remained on her face as she called out, "Fang! Wait here, give us a minute to decide."

A dark silhouette appeared right before the door was shut. Minutes later, occupied only by my shivering in the still cold breeze, the door opened again, this time by the dark silhouette. At the sight my eyes widened and a single word slipped through my chapped lips, "B-b-brother?" the same time as he whispered, "Ch-Charlie? Come in."

He opened the door wider for me to walk in, the look of surprise on his face turning to a wide smile spread across his face. The other five in the room looked shell-shocked as I walked in slowly with a rare smile crossing my lips. The door was shut behind me and a pair of arms was wrapped around me within a second of that.

"Fang, what's going on?" asked the girl with the sun-streaked hair.

"Charlie, I thought you were dead when Jeb didn't take you with us. Where have you been the past six years?" his voice was full of curiosity and joy.

"Brother, I was at the School. Where else could I have been? Invisible?"

The other five echoed the very word 'brother' to each other with a look of wonderment.

"He left you at the School?! He told me there was no way you could've come with us."

"There wasn't. He was going to take me instead but I begged him to take you so you could stay with your friends. There wasn't enough room in the car for the both of us and not enough time to fit me in with you. So I made him take you instead. Simple."

"No. Not simple. You are my twin. Leaving you there let me think I was never going to see you again. Without you I was all alone again. And the entire time you are telling me we were separated because you wanted me to be with my friends." It was well hidden but the anger was still evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry brother. So you still go by Fang?"

"Let's get you in the shower, ok? I'll grab you some clothes."


End file.
